Book of Morfare Adventuring Timeline
Source: http://www.vgnecro.com/article/The-Book-of-Morfare-Quest-Guide The Morfare Council This quest begins by speaking to Olkurk Insli in Khal (-6554, -57754, East side of Harbor) If you are at least lvl 23 he will give you the quest called The Morfare Council!! Olkurk says, "It is said that if the ten pages of the book of Morfare can be found and brought back together, the book will reveal its power to whoever should read it." "Sadly, the book was torn to pieces and the pages scattered when the Morfare council decided to end their partnership. If you could find the pages, I could bind them back together and reveal the book's magic. If by a stroke of luck you ever find all ten pages, please bring them to me." This quest has you go find 10 pages of an ancient book and piece them back together. These pages are spread out all over Telon so expect to do quite a bit of traveling. Note: Based on the level mobs in each step of this quest there is a bit of common sense involved in using the guide, are you soloing the steps? are you grouped? what is your level versus the level of the mobs in the area. I did not go into detail on the difficulty of any portion of the quest since in all honesty, it will vary dramatically based on the previously mentioned conditions. Best directions I could give, from the entrance stairs heading down: #Go Straight until your 4th possible left turn (you will go up some stairs while going straight) #Passage will circler around, then empty out into a room, cross the room and continue through the doorway on the opposite wall than one you came in through. #in this next room, go left and when you come to the next room you will see a hole in the ground... jump in! #Down windy walkway... head south. #At first chance, turn left then left again. #..... At this point I am vague so can't be more specific, but you should be close enough to start targeting Talok, if not, continue in that easterly direction and keep trying til you can. #Talok can be found up on a ledge on the right side of one of the tunnels. 2. Hikton Melsin (River Palace, 58163, 45056): Hikton Melsin is inside River Palace. Go to the second floor and at the top of the stairs you will turn right. Go through the door and click that wall in the back of that room. Now go out to the balcony (yep guarded balcony, how inconvenient), and then open the door to the center room which was locked in the main hall inside. Hikton Melsin is inside this room. Note: You can fly from the River Palace riftway up to the balcony of the River Palace. Its much easier than running thru and dealing with all the potential mobs. This would be the balcony on the right side of the building that shows three doors, you want the middle one. And yes, the balcony is guarded so you have been warned.) 3. Devrin Blodrik (Tanvu, 60621, 89702) This fellow paths near the shore around the coordinates above, You can't miss him really. If in doubt, /targetauto Devrin will help you find him if you are close enough. Now return to Olkurk Insli (-6554, -57754, East side of Harbor). Talk to Olkurk and receive the following quest text: Olkurk says, "Thsi can't be... you have done it." "The power of this book shall indeed increase your odds against the undead of this world." Cha-Ching.. 18 silver and a book are tossed yoru way. Congratulations, full props, Grats my homey, etc. . Bam! Done! Congrats on your new Book! Go kill some daed guys! Rawr! Oh yes, no real instruction guide was given with your spiffy new Book of Morfare so what you want to do is find yourself an undead, target it, click book.. done. Of course being the groovy necros that we are, this equates to turn something undead first with soul blight, click book, done. Notleh's Power Tip: The Book of Morfare does stack with the DE pet buff. So, that's an added 20% damage against undead (the 10% from the book is for everyone in the group and your own personal 10% on top of that). Then you use a Plague bringer minion and his "Corruption" debuff adds an additional 10% incoming spiritual damage. A Zealot then adds Shaken and Soul Wracked. Damage INC! Special Thanks to Tyrant, Notleh, Treleana, and Acebreus as well as the unnamed few that I did not jot down that sent me tells in game... I am a forgetful old necromancer... I am lame!!, It was with their help and knowledge that we put this quest guide together. Lifebane VGNecro.com Category:Guides